You are my baby love
by Kyoko-Sayuri
Summary: It's my love story with xiaolin showdown characters.Hope you like it!It's my first story here.
1. Chapter 1

You are my baby love

**The title of this story is based on the song "baby love" by Nicole Scherzinger feat Will.i.am . It's the story of the firs time I fell in love with a boy in high school. This is the story of a love that was almost impossible , invisible like the air, that remained strong threw out the years and still is now. I've replaced the name of the true characters of the story with the ones in Xiaolin Showdown because the characters in the show look very much like the ones in my story.**

**I do not own the characters in the show but I do own my O.Cs. rated T for swearing.**

Chapter 1. Only one look!

15 September 2003 is the day that marked my life forever. Hello my name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I am 15 year old, I live in Tokio, Japan with my father who owns the Tohomiko Electronics the best toy factory in all Asia.

Like I said earlier this day was my first day of high school and the day I met him, the boy that had stolen my heart forever, my baby love.

I was a normal teenage girl, with raven black hair let loose in curls on my back, with ski blue eyes and pale skin. I was quite short for my age. It was almost 9 o'clock and the ceremony of the beginning of the new school year would start in any minute. I grab my bag and headed to my new school or should I say high school. Inside of me there was a rush of excitement to know my new colleges and teachers but there was also a feeling of sadness, because I was leaving behind 8 years of my life spent with my old colleges and teachers. I decided that now was not the time to relive memories and that I should concentrate on the present than relive the past and that's what I did.

I made it to the school and found my best friend Keiko, who was at the same high school as me, and a few of my old colleges that were also my present colleges, we were in the same class, just in time before the ceremony started. The school principal held an extremely boring 30 minute speech after finally announcing the new classes where the new collegians had to go to meet each other and their new class teacher. I was in class 9B witch specialized in mathematics and computers , my friend Keiko was in 9A specialized in chemistry and biology. On the way to my new class I felt my excitement rising and my heart pumping with nervousness. I hope I'm in a good class. The way to my new class wasn't long but to me it seemed that it would never end, after finally passing the corner the it was my class. I entered slowly and took a look around, I was one of the first arrivals, besides me there was this tall blond girl with brown hair and a very athletic body witch I soon knew as Aura, two boys that were twins even though they didn't look much like each other , Andy and Mark, and 4 other boys with whit blond and black air, John(blond, blue eyes) , Mark(another Mark, brown hair and eyes), Chris(black hair, brown eyes) and Jermaine (light brown hair, blue eyes). Not long after that the others entered the class room at first what attracted my curiosity was a veery tall and big blond boy that seemed to be a Texan, and a short bold boy that had a very big head I think he was Chinese.

Then my eyes landed on him, a tall, handsome, dark brown hair, and the most beautiful and mysterious green eyes I had ever seen , Raimundo Pedrosa, a Brazilian boy. My heart started beating like it was going to break threw my ribcage , I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him , especially his eyes, luckily I quickly snaped out of my trance before anyone could notice. But this wasn't a simple crush, no, it was so much more, that I was soon going to find out.

The first day went by without any other "incidents" and I already made a friend. Her name is Kimokatoka but we all call her Sele , she is also Japanese and is shorter than me, with blond hair and blue eyes she was very pretty and fun to be around with. Late that evening I couldn't get that Brazilian boy out of my mind, his face, his eyes, his laugh in one word him. And to think it took only one look.

**First chapter, first story. Hope you liked it!**** Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 hope you like it, and thanks for the review! **

Chapter 2. Only time will tell!

As school started so as my new life in high school. Yeah, I admit that I miss my old life but this new one is full of challenges and new experiences witch I love, also the new class is very cool.

In our class there are only 8 girls and 20 boys (that's not fair) , but we get along well with the guys. As for Raimundo yeah we get along quite well but still not well enough.

He is a rocker and tends to spend more time with other classmates just like him(there are 7 rockers in my class) and hardly ever spends time with the others, especially me.

He usually comes at me for favors or help. But never to talk about random things, witch kind of annoys me, but still we have a lot of time to get to know each other better. School has just began and we will be spending the next 4 years together.

As the weeks went by the new class started getting more familiar to my like I've know them from a long time, but still Raimundo still was as distant as ever, be barely even talked and I hated this.

When our benches were replaced with new ones, I don't know how but I managed to grab a sit right in front of him, meaning that I could get closer to him and maybe make him notice me more, become friends with him or maybe something more (I hope!).

A few weeks later " Peter, give me my note book back!" I screamed. "You have to catch me first!" he teased. Peter is the smartest in the class but also the most annoying, childish , selfish one in the class, but I've got use to this after knowing for almost 9 years now. He sits right next to me in the bench and is very helpful in test(if you know how to get the information out of him, witch I know ) .

"Will you 2 stop fighting over a stupid notebook! You're annoying me!" Andy said(my other bench mate). " Well I will when he gives me my note book back, I need it for math." I said. "Will you just give her back her note book and grow up Peter!" Andy ordered/yelled.

I got my note book back and went back to my site when another class mate Jack(Spicer) came over to me to ask for my note book _God! People get your own note books and leave mine alone! _I said in my mind but I gave to him anyway

Jack was pretty weird. He had red hair, these immense yellow goggles with swirls in the middle and he wore eyeliner and claimed to be an 'evil genius' but I think he is just a little crazy. Anyways after that I turned my attention to Raimundo behind me who was listening to rock music on his cell phone '_now _ _how to turn his attention to me? Come on think Kimiko think of something. Aaaaagh I can't think of anything and the professor is already in the classroom, Just my luck!'_ .

Our math professor is red hair old lady, with strange markings under her eyes that looks a lot like a witch , miss Wuya. Yeah she is good at solving math problems but horrible at explaining them to us that why we have no idea how to solve them ourselves. The class went by quite quickly as like the others and I haven't gotten the chance to even talk to him_ 'This sucks!' _maybe I'll have more luck tomorrow.

As days went by still nothing only a few short looks into each others eyes, I guess this is a start 2, I think.

With time this became a sort of a habit for us, each day at school we would look in each others eyes but we rarely would speak to each other, witch was kind of strange an annoying because we already know each other for like 2 months.

But even in this situation I must admit that my feelings for this boy are grooving more and more each passing day. I wonder if we would ever be together, I guess only time will tell!

**Second chapter of my first story, I hope you liked it. Sorry for the delay! R&R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is chapter 3 hope you like it. Let me know if you do!**

Chapter 3. The ice is finally breaking?

Days turned into months and still nothing. But I've started to know him better. What I could say about Raimundo is that he is a very care less person, he doesn't care about his

grades he said that to him these are just "numbers" nothing more witch I don't agree with because these "numbers" determine his future, another thing about him is that there are only 2

things that he does like to study and those are informatics and English but at these two he is the best no.

As for me in studying hard at all my classes because I hate having small grades.I've also made two new best friends in my class and they are Kimokatoka or as we like to call her Sele.

She is a very beautiful, Japanese , blonde girl with these amazing blue eyes, she is shorter than me with a few inches and is also very smart and fun to be around with not to mention the craziest person I have ever met in my life.

My other friend is Alexandra or simple Alle as we like to call her. She is Chinese and has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, she is more of a nerd but besides that has a great personality and great to be around with.

**A**nd school what could I say some classes are extremely boring but the breaks are total fun , me and my girls use to sing " You are my baby love" during the breaks and have a lot of fun.

Today is Friday. Just 3 more hours and hello weekend. Next class was math and our professor is always late. So I wasn't really concerned when the bell rang 10 minutes ago and miss Wuya still didn't arrive.

All of a sudden I heard someone call my name, I raised my head ( I was writing something in my notebook) to see who called and guess who it was.

"Kimoko!" I turned my head to the person behind me who was Raimundo. "Yeah?" I said. "Um, hey listen we have a biology test in 2 hours and I 'm going to sit next to you ok?" I

turned in my sit so as to better face him "Just one question: did you at least opened your notebook to see what we have to know for the test?" my answer was short and indifferent "No!".

That somewhat bothered me, because I knew his intention was to copy but then I realized something "_He's going to sit next to me!!"_ all of a sudden my heart started to beet like crazy, I felt tremendous happiness inside of me and these weird feeling coming from my stomach.

I can't wait for biology class to start. Now that math class was over there only was an hour left to biology class. I rushes to Keyko's class to tell her the news and maybe get some advice from her about what to do.

Keyko is my best friend in the hall world and the person I trust most. She is Japanese just like me, shorter than me, has short blond hair, brown eyes and an amazing personality. We know each other since we were 7 and been best friends aver since.

"Keyko I've got big news to tell you!!" I said/screamed, "What did something happen?", "Yes!! He said he-s going to sit next to me in the biology class!!!", "Who, Raimundo?" she asked "DUH, why else do you think I'm so excited, I can get closer to him this way!" , "Yeah

for 50 minutes only, if you don't do anything like I know you won't." I glared playfully at her and said "this time its going to be different, I won't screw up this time you'll see!" and with that I left for my classroom.

Next class history "_this is going to be boring" _I thought, but I was wrong. During the class another classmate sat in site next to me where Raimundo was going to sit and showed me

some very funny pictures when I heard Raimundo call him "Hey Adrian (that was my classmates name) I'm sitting there!" he said. I couldn't believe my ears, "_Was he protecting_

_this sit?"_just then Adrian site up and I stopped him and turned to Rai and said "He's just showing me some pictures don't worry your sit is safe he won't take it!" and with that I turned back to Adrian an started looking at the pictures again.

The bell rang and it was time for biology class and just as he said he came next to me and we started chatting about the class and I've notice that he was moving his chair closer to mine

every time I was distracted or talking to someone else. I liked that, having him and close to me was very pleasant, our knees touching each other, felling him every time he moved,

knowing him so close to me, I wanted for those moments to never end. But unfortunately nothing last forever an too soon the biology class was over and Raimundo just said thanks for

helping him with the test and left and me….well I was angry at myself because Keyko was right I didn't do anything to make us closer, I screwed everything AGAIN!!!!!!

But there was something different about him this time it was like he wanted to do something to get closer to me but hesitated , could it be possible? could he like me just like I do?

Could the ice be finally breaking?

**What do you think? Hope you guys liked it. This one s longer than the other 2 and the most interesting so far. Thanks for reading!R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Okey here is chapter 4

**Okey here is chapter 4. Hope you like it and thanks for the reviews. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 4. Good or bad luck?**

As I've said in the first chapter I'm in my first year of high school, meaning that first years have a party for their welcome in high school and of course like in every year the party takes place about a month after school starts.

The organizers of the party are the last year students and like every time there is a beauty contest for boys and girls.

Of course I've been invited to go to the contest , but I refused. I hate these kinds of contest, all the girls talking about how beautiful they are and how they are going to win and I can't stand that so I'm not going to participate.

"I still don't understand why you don't want to participate! You're pretty and you stand a good chance to win so why refuse to participate?" Paul, one of my classmates kept bugging me about it.

"For the seventh time, this is not my type of contest and it's so fake and I'm not going to be obligated to participate if I don't want !!" I was getting a little annoyed by this fortunately the professor came in just in time and the class started. We had physics and our professor mister Fung wouldn't let us not pay attention in class , I swear I have no idea how he does this but it's really annoying.

Today is Friday and it's the big day. The day of our welcome party I'm a little excited because maybe tonight I will get closer to Rai, I hope.

"So it's party day, you ready for this girl friend?" the always enthusiastic Keyko asked me. "As ready as I'll ever be. I just hope everything will go as I want it to be."

The party was at 8 o'clock meaning that I still had 5 hours to prepare .I decided to straighten my hair for the party because it would go well with my red shirt, black pants and white pearl tie. I hope that I'll make a good impression on Raimundo.

It was 7:30 and I was just leaving to go meet Keyko and some of my other friends .I was a bit nervous and excited. My friends said that I looked gorgeous and that he'll fall for me the second he sees me, that somehow made me fell better.

Keyko as usual was wearing a black elegant T-shirt under a red jacket with black jeans and her blond hair was held up in a messy bun just like the rocker that she, is but it looked good on her. Roxy my other friend was dressed all in black, she was wearing a black long blouse, black pants with black shoes and her hear(that was also black) was left to fall on her shoulders, she had very long hair that reached almost to her butt.

We meet in front of the club (where the party was taking place) but didn't go inside right away, in front of the club I meet my other class mates " Oau Kim you look amazing , I've never seen you with your hair straight before, but it suits you. If Raimiundo doesn't fall for you then he's a total moron!!" Sele practically screamed in my face. She was happy, excited, nervous and impatient all in the same time .I couldn't blame her, she was in the beauty contest and she had quite a challenge the other girls were beautiful as well.

But I think Sele was more prettier than them. Especially in that light green dress she was wearing., and she had matching diamonds in her hair forming a star it was gorgeous I loved it.

"I hope you're right, this is my big chance to get together with him and I really don't want to mess it up. By the way, can you seen him, cause' I can't " I said. " No but there's Alle if you want to go say hi" Sele said. "Well what are we standing out here for? Lets go inside, the party is starting!" Roxy suggested .

Once inside I couldn't believe my eyes, the party was amazing, there were balloons every where on the floor, tables decorated with flowers , great music, disco lights and of course smoke that makes the atmosphere more mysterious. And right above the Dj was a huge welcoming card that said "welcome to our high school !!" written on it.

I wasn't looking anywhere special when I've spotted him ao a table at the right side of the stage with his friends drinking bear. Oaauu!! Raimundo looked amazing in the din disco light even better than in the day light.

Roxy, Keyko "There he is!!" I said excited the girls just rolled there eyes at me but I ignored then. I just couldn't take my eyes off him, but then my phone rang and I was snapped out of my trans. When I looked at the name it said Andrew I almost screamed when I saw this.

You see Andrew is a boy with who I was chatting and sometimes flirting on yahoo messenger and once he said that he'll come to my welcome to high school party, I didn't believed him and now he when I answered the phone " Hey Kimiko!! It's Andrew, listen I'm just outside the club, can't wait to see you just tell in witch part of the club you are so I won't have to spend the night looking for you…" I was so shocked that I dropped my phone. "He's here!!" I practically screamed. "Yeah, we know you already showed him once, so what's with the scream?" Keyko asked. "Yeah we know you like him, but right now you're exaggerating!" Roxy cut in. "NOOOO!! Not Rai, it's Andrew he's here!! Just outside the club and looking for me."

At that they're faces went pale and I could tell that they were just as shocked as I was."Ooh great so now what? Raimundo is going to see you with Andrew and you're going to lose him for go…." "I think she already is kinda loosing him!" Roxy cut in before Keyko could finish "Look over there" and she pointed to where Rai was holding Katrina, a rock girl who has a reputation of being a bitch, in his lap. I couldn't believe my eyes, he likes that bitch.

What the heck does he even see in her, I mean yeah maybe she has a nice body but just look at her face it looks more like a boy's face than a girl's. First I've felt sadness inside of me, then I felt my temper starting to rise "This is revenge RAIMUNDO PEDROSA!!" I screamed that out in my mind. The girls took me to another part of the club where I couldn't see them, I was furious, how could he betray me like that I thought he really liked me but I guess I was wrong.

"It's okey girl, he's the looser if he chooses that bitch instead of you" Keyko tried to cheer me up and it worked a bit. "Hey the party is just starting and there are lots of cute guys here tonight so don't cry over him, he doesn't deserve it!" Roxy said. We spent the next 30 minutes checking out the guys when Andrew came out to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful I thought I'll never find you in this crowd." he told me. Just then an idée came to me _why don't I use Andrew to make Rai feet just Iike I felt when I saw him with Katrina!! _So I took Andrew's hand and led him to the same place where I knew Rai and his freaks would be, once there I've made sure that we were in a place where he could see us clearly an my revenge started

I started flirting with Andrew and it looks like Raimundo saw us ,_perfect,_ Andrew started kissing me on the lips and I let him but just when I could't any more I turned around to see that he was gone all of them were _Damn it!! _ . Did he see me kissing Andrew? _I think NOT_, just my luck.

The party was almost over and I made out an excuse to leave before Andrew could ask me to be his girlfriend or something.

"This has got to be bad luck" I said the next day when I found out that Rai actually left before Andrew even kissed me. "Well if you ask me I think it wasn't ever worth all the effort but you have to admit thatAndrew looks better than Raimundo" Sele told me.

"I don't know Sele, is this good or bad luck?"

**Sorry it took me so long to update I had a lot of exams and a lot to study but here is chapter 4. **

P.S I don't know if I described Andrew in the story but fore those who read this find out that he has dark short curly hair with emerald eyes and it a little shorter than Rai and goes to another high school in my story and the people who know him in real life say that he is more handsome than "Raimundo" (who in the real life is a boy called Bogdan, and is the boy who I had major crush on) .


End file.
